marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Omegatacular Avengers
Omegatacular Avengers is a comic book series which stars the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers. This set in Earth-TRN029. Story Arcs Avengers... Assemble (1-11) Plot Outline: When Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Spider-Man, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Wasp, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Wolverine was all bought here by an female alien robot know as the Vision who warm them about an army of alien invaders know as the Chitauris arrives on Earth where they begins invading Earth. Vision, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Spider-Man, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Wasp, Black Widow, and Hawkeye arrives and they fight the Chitauris. After fighting the Chitauris while saving the citizens. Than, the Chitauris' emperor, Emperor Warrok "Warbringer" Wartauri arrives and attack the heroes. Than, Warrok teleports them to an island on an planet which is very far, far away from Earth where they must find a way back home. Than, they meets nice peoples who teleport them back to Earth which they also tells them of how to defeat Warrok. Than, they travel back to Earth where they finds Warrok's weakpoint, the device on the back of his neck where hardly kills him. However, he was puts into a coma where the Chitauris vow vengeance on the heroes. Than, the heroes decides to stay as a team and they called themselves, the Avengers. Meanwhile, Warrok's son, Prince Vilkii Wartauri vow vengeance on the Avengers by forming a team of their worse enemies. Introducing Characters: Steven Rogers/Captain America, Thor Odinson, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Janet van Dyne/Wasp, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Vision, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Jemma Simmons, Leonard "Leo" Fitz, Clay Quarterman, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, Aunt May Parker, J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, Betty Brant, Ben Urich, Phil Urich, Sophia "Chat" Sanduval, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, Sally Arvil, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Randy Robertson, Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, Liz Allen, Glony Grant, Detective Jean DeWolff, Pepper Potts, J.A.R.V.I.S., Happy Hogan, Emperor Warrok "Warbringer" Wartauri, Prince Vilkii Wartauri, Chitauris Villain: Emperor Warrok "Warbringer" Wartauri, Prince Vilkii Wartauri, Chitauris Locations: New York City, Manhatten, Queens, Midtown High, Daily Bugle, Stark Industries, Peter Parker's House, Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne's Apartment, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, George Wasthington Bridge, Avengers Mansion, Chitauris' Ship Taskmaster (12-15) Plot Outline: While fighting the Wrecking Crew, Crazy Eight, and Titanium Man, an mysterious newcomer named White Tiger helps the Avengers beat them. When Cap asks her if she what to joins the Avengers. But, she didn't know so she left to think about its. The next day, Peter sees the new kid, Ava Ayala, who he know that is something fishy about her. Than, Peter spotted Ava as he realize she was White Tiger. Than, he told her that he's Spider-Man which she laughs at its cause she didn't believe. Than, Peter wall-crawling on a wall where she believe him. Than after school, the twos arrives at Avengers Mansion where they see an assassin named Taskmaster who have taken down their teammates. Than, Spider-Man and White Tiger try to beat him. But, its reveal that he can copy their moves. Than, they defeat him by switching their fighting style when the Avengers wake ups to sees Taskmaster have been defeated. Than, he uses a smoke bomb where he escapes. Than, White Tiger joins the Avengers. Introducing Characters: Ava Ayala/White Tiger, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Wrecking Crew (Dirk Gathewrith/Wrecker, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver, Eliot Franklin/Thunderball), Crazy Eight, Boris Bullski/Titanium Man Villain: Taskmaster, Wrecking Crew, Crazy Eight, Titanium Man Locations: Avengers Mansion, New York City, Queens, Manhatten, George Washington Bridge, Midtown High Space Phantoms (16-17) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Space Phantoms Villain: Space Phantoms Locations: Avengers Mansion Iron Maniac (18-21) Plot Outline: Iron Man decides to taking a break from the Avengers. Than, he finds a portal where he enter a universe where he encounter an evil version of himself know as the Iron Maniac where he join forces with this universe Justin Hammer Introducing Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Maniac (Earth-702590148306) Villain: Bank Robbers, Iron Maniac (Earth-702590148306) Locations: Death: Avengers (Earth-702590148306) The Attack of the Masters of Evil! (22-28) Plot Outline: After helping the Avengers taking down the Wrecking Crew, the Rhino, and Blue Talon, Daredevil and Elektra joins the Avengers. The Avengers are being hunted down by their enemies, Baron Zemo, My. Hyde, Iron Monger, Abomination, Crazy Eight, Whirlwind, Bullseye, and Taskmaster who have formed together as the Masters of Evil to destroy the Avengers by Warrok's son, Prince Vilkii Wartauri who wanted revenge on them for putting his father in a coma. Introducing Characters: Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino, Itto Yamura/Blue Talon, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Elektra Natchios/Elektra, Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo, Calvin Zabo/Mr. Hyde, Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger, Elim Blonsky/Abomination, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Lester Pointdexter/Bullseye Villain: Wrecking Crew, Rhino, Blue Talon, Masters of Evil (Prince Vilkii Wartauri, Baron Zemo, Mr. Hyde, Iron Monger, Abomniation, Crazy Eight, Whirlwind, Bullseye, Taskmaster) Locations: Avengers Mansion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Stark Industries, New York City, Hell's Kitchen, Sewers, Manhatten, Queens, George Washington's Bridge, Masters of Evil's Hideout Ultron (29-33) Plot Outline: As the Avengers become more famous than ever as they gets new members such as Spider-Woman, She-Hulk, the Black Panther, and newcomers Stingray and Tigra. Than, Tony and Hank created a robot named Ultron (who Vision have a crush on which make him nervous). But however, Leader and Dr. Octopus heck Ultron to becoming an evil robot where he traps the Avengers inside of the mansion where they must survive in the game of life and death. In the end, they defeated Dr. Octopus and Leader and destroy Ultron. Also, Ultron's eyes seem to be growing red if means that he would returns. Introducing Characters: Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Prince T'Challa Udaku/Black Panther, Walter Newell/Stingray, Greer Grant/Tigra, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Dr. Samuel "Sam" Steins/Leader, Ultron Villain: Dr. Octopus, Leader, Ultron Locations: New York City, Avengers Mansion Annual 1 Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, H.E.R.B.I.E., Wyatt Wingfoot, Alicia Masters, Willie Lumpkin, Dr. Victor von Damme/Dr. Doom, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro, Anthony Davis/Ringer, MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion, Alexander Gentry/Porcupine, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Chen Lu/Radioactive Man, Anton Vanko/Whiplash, Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, Diane Davids/Orgress, Doom-Bots Villain: Masters of Evil (Dr. Doom, Crossbones, Electro, Ringer, Scorpion, Porcupine, Man-Ape, Crazy Eight, Radioactive Man, Whiplash, Crimson Dynamo, Absorbing Man, Bullseye, Orgrees), Doom-Bots Locations: Avengers Mansion, Baxter Building, New York City, Manhatten, Queens, Latveria Lethal (34-42) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Namor, Eric Williams/Grim Reaper, Attuma, Owen Reece/Molecule Man, Samuel "Sam" Smithers/Plantman, Mitch McCutcheon/Zzzax Villain: Lethal Legion Kingpin, (Grim Reaper, Attuma, Molecule Man, Man-Ape, Plantman, Absorbing Man, Scorpion, Zzzax) Locations: New York City, Avengers Mansion, George Washington Bridge, Queens, Manhatten, Stark Industries, Atlantis The Avengers Meets the Zodiac (43-51) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Ororo Munore/Storm, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Angelina Jones/Firestar, Zodiac (Jake Fury/Scorpio, Corneilus van Lunt/Taurus, Zachary "Zach" Drebb/Aquarius, Daniel "Dan" Radford/Leo, Marcus Lassier/Aries, Noah Perricone/Pisces, Willard Weir/Capricorn, Gustav Brandt/Libra, Jackson "Jack" Klevano/Cancer, Joshua "Josh" Link/Gemini, Harlan Vargas/Sagittarius, Elaine McLaunghlin/Virgo) Villain: Zodiac Locations: Avengers Mansion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, New York City, Stark Industries, Daily Bugle, BioTech, Abandoned BioTech Building, Abandoned OsCorp Building, Queens, Manhatten, Zodiac Island Annual 2 Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Darren Cross/Firebooter, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Super-Adaptoid, Ultron Sentinels Villain: Ultron, Super-Adaptoid, Ultron Sentinels Locations: The Avengers of the Future (52-62) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Scott Lang, James Rogers/Captain America (II), Shannon "Sari" Rogers/America Dream, Hope Pym/Wasp (II), Henry "Hank" Pym, Jr./Ant-Man (III)/Giant-Man (III), Raymond "Ray" Williams/Wonder Man (II), Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stature, Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl (II), Benji "Ben" Parker/Spider-Man (II), Brandon Cross/Firebooter (II), Prince Azari Udaku/Black Panther (II), Modi Thorson, Toruun Thorson, Francis Barton/Hawkeye (II), William "Willy" Williams/Crimson Wizard, Vin, Thomas Maximoff/Quicksilver (II), Jackson "Jack" Jackson/Buzz, Gerry Drew/Spider-Woman (II), Rina Howlett/Wild Thing, Hudson "Harry" Howlett/Sabreclaw, Mainframe, Mitchell "Mitch" Stark/Iron Man (II), Richard "Richie" Rhodes/War Machine (II), Sarah Wilson/Falcon (II), Dr. Nathaniel "Nathan" Richardson/Kang the Conqueror Villain: Kang the Conqueror Locations: New York City (both present and future), Manhatten (both present and future), Queens (both present and future), Stark Industries (both present and future), Avengers Mansion (both present and future), Central Park (both present and future), Jurassic Era, Hospital (both present and future), ??? Category:Billy2009 Category:Earth-TRN029 Category:Omegatacular Marvel Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:Comics Category:Comic Series